En mi cumpleaños, con los Beatles
by KillaCAD
Summary: Dedicado a Nuleu Strack. Es el cumpleaños de Arnold y todos deciden hacerle una fiesta. Helga no coopera, pero la casualidad la obliga y al final terminan comiendo helado en Slausen.
1. Primera Parte

**Disclaimer.**Todo es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

**Dedicado de Nuleu Strack por su cumpleaños. **Perdona el retraso cariño, ya sé que te lo pasaste increíble, ahora espero que te esté yendo bien con todo lo demás ;)

Porque puede resultar confuso, estoy experimentando con la narración, así que me paso de la perspectiva de Helga a la de Arnold y de nuevo al narrador. Más o menos lo que siempre hago, pero más vertiginoso porque es un one-shot ;)

**En mi cumpleaños, con los Beatles**

_**Ain't she sweet**_

_Oh ain't she nice, __  
__when you look her over once or twice.__  
__Yes I ask you very confidentially:__  
__Ain't she nice?_

(Miércoles)

Arnold no sabe nada. Es buena persona, es popular y cumple diecisiete, pero no sabe nada. Sus amigos han decidido por él y creen que es tiempo, ¡diecisiete!, de que tenga una fiesta sorpresa increíble. Es fácil convencer al resto y casi todos se han apuntado para ayudar a decorar el techo de la casa de huéspedes, preparar las invitaciones, comprar la comida y traer la música. Desde la altanera de Rhonda hasta el fenómeno Brainy. La secundaria todavía tiene sus propios términos para los grupos sociales y todos son muy inmaduros para salirse de las casillas. Sin embargo, y porque es fiesta de Arnold, han decidido llegar a un acuerdo tácito de tolerancia. Sólo, y sólo porque Arnold es uno de los metiches más _buena gente_ que han conocido, por ese día se van a llevar bien. Van a cooperar, como en la primaria.

Es Gerald quien logra transmitir el mensaje sin que Arnold se entere de nada. Pasa un papel al comienzo de la clase y pronto todos saben que tienen que inventarse una excusa para después de clase y reunirse en casa de Phoebe. _A las tres_. Tienen la delicadeza de no parecer sorprendidos ni mínimamente afectados cuando se enteran de la conspiración y sólo Arnold, _bendito sea_, no nota nada extraño en que la mitad de sus amigos se tenga que ir con mucha prisa después de clase. No pasa nada porque todavía quedan un par de días para su cumpleaños y eso es en lo último en lo que está pensando. Tienen que entregar un ensayo para la clase de historia, así que su mente está ocupada en otras cosas. Incluso cuando se despide de Gerald y se choca con Helga y no se dicen nada. Incluso ahí, no se sorprende por su falta de reacción, ni la mira, ni nada. Está pensando en historia, de verdad.

Phoebe les sonríe a todos en la puerta, uno a uno, los invita a pasar y a ponerse cómodos en los sillones de su sala. Les invita limonada y galletas, trae más cuando Harold (él sólo) se acaba la mitad y finalmente se sienta en el sillón más grande. Se van calmando todos y es Gerald quien tiene que ponerse de pie y llamar al orden para que no sigan perdiendo tiempo en conversaciones que, a dos días del evento, no sirven de nada. Había sido una decisión arriesgada poner en marcha un plan tan ambicioso (hacer que la mayoría se llevara lo suficientemente bien para aceptar ayudar), pero la amistad siempre estaba exigiendo constantes actos de desprendimiento. Se aclaró la garganta y puso la excusa de que el sillón donde Phoebe estaba sentada era céntrico para poder tomar el apoyabrazos. Se hizo el silencio y casi estuvo tentado a contar una de las leyendas urbanas que lo habían hecho popular la mayor parte de la etapa escolar.

—Bien, gente, atención aquí. —Alzó los brazos—. Luego puedes hablar de tu cabello, Rhonda.

La aludida rodó los ojos.

—Tenemos que fijar un cronograma para este sábado. —Continuó—. Ya hablé con sus abuelos y Arnold será despistado, pero estoy seguro que notará si todos nos aparecemos allí en la mañana.

—¿No quedamos en que necesitábamos un señuelo? —Intervino Rhonda mirándose las uñas—. Iba a ser su abuelo, ¿no?

—Los abuelos tienen que ayudarnos a controlar el entusiasmo de los huéspedes. No van a poder, tiene que ser uno de nosotros.

—¿Y por qué no tú? —Preguntó Sid como si fuese evidente.

—¿Y dejar que se maten?, no lo creo, la idea es que salga bien. —Lo miraron ofendidos, pero Gerald no se dio por enterado.

La idea era encontrar a la persona que ayudaría menos y podría servir para distraer a Arnold. La idea era secuestrarlo y alejarlo de su casa todo un día. No era ciencia termonuclear, pero requería tacto y delicadeza, una mente sagaz que lo llevara todo con tacto y buen humor.

—¿Y Helga que está haciendo aquí? —Harold y su increíble facilidad para salirse del tema y dejarlos a todos con los calcetines colgados. Se voltean de inmediato y la observan. Es Helga, con la uniceja, con una gorra azul que le cubre casi todo el cabello, con sus zapatillas sucias y los jeans desgastados. Es Helga y una chaqueta rosada que no debería combinar con ella, pero la han visto usar rosado toda su vida y ya es muy tarde para ponerse a discutir asuntos sin importancia. Está desparramada, muy cómodamente, en una silla acolchada que ha traído desde el comedor.

—Es mi casa, zopenco. —Le sonríe en una mueca y Harold intenta contestar pero Phoebe se adelanta y explica y es suficiente. _Yo la he invitado, Harold._

—Pensé que odiabas a Arnold. —Comenta Sid sin comprender, con la voz gangosa.

—Odio a las ratas. ¿Te parece que Arnold es una rata? —Quizá sí, quizá no. Es una ambigüedad, claro, pero Helga tiene esa mirada mezquina que advierte que no aguantará tonterías de nadie y nadie tiene ganas de contestar tonterías. Lo dejan pasar con la suposición de que Arnold no es, de ninguna manera, una rata.

—Sí, bueno… —Gerald le lanza una mirada extraña—. Concentrémonos, por favor. ¿Qué hay de ti, Nadine?

—Tengo reunión del club de entomología hasta las cuatro. —Dice pensativa—. Le pensaba dejar las decoraciones a Rhonda y luego pasarme a ayudar a eso de las cinco.

—Sí, bueno, ¿y por qué no Stinky? —Comentó Rhonda.

—Gerald me pidió que le ayudara a poner las luces.

—Sí… ¿y qué tal tú, Lila? —Sugirió el moreno con intención. Quería preguntarle desde el comienzo, sabiendo que Arnold estaba todavía un poco colgado de la pelirroja. Un poco y quizá era un eufemismo, pero Arnold ya había salido con otras chicas en el paso entre la primaria y la secundaria. Además, esos dos siempre habían tenido un montón de cosas en común de las que hablar.

—Me encantaría, pero ya le había prometido a Sheena que la ayudaría con los dulces. Lo siento mucho, Gerald. —Se disculpó con una sonrisa incierta que no dejaba lugar a réplicas. A su lado, Sheena asintió para corroborar su historia. Gerald rodó los ojos, pero se contuvo de mencionar nada. Al final no quedaba nadie más que Harold, pero conociéndolo las cosas no terminarían nada bien.

—¿Y por qué no lo hace Helga? —Dijo Stinky de pronto, incómodo en el silencio de la habitación.

Helga puso esa expresión malhumorada y cortante que tenía cada vez que escuchaba algo estúpido. _¿Qué has dicho?_ parecía preguntar con la mirada, todavía inclinada en su asiento y sin moverse. El resto se debatía entre la posibilidad (Helga que siempre logra todo y, _siempre, _a la fuerza) y la diversión (¡Arnold y Helga por un día!). Se lo planteaban y si no habían dicho _no _todavía, era porque estaban pensando _sí_. Era Helga quien tenía que decidir, sin embargo, pero no decía nada y parecía que la idea no le complacía en lo absoluto. Pobre Stinky que tenía que soportar la mirada violenta.

—Porque no se me da la gana, Stinko. —Dice por fin y la voz le sale grave, más seria de lo que todos hubiesen imaginado—. Yo no soy el payaso de nadie, ¿entendido?

No da miedo su seriedad. Falta la parafernalia, que se ponga de pie, que sujete a alguien del cuello de la camisa, que grite, que arrugue el ceño y que amenace a medio mundo y sus descendientes. Es la apatía, la calma aparente que domina su cuerpo y que advierte en la distancia. _No soy el payaso de nadie_. Hace años que Helga ya no fastidia constantemente a sus compañeros, hace años que las amenazas dejaron de ser inofensivas y saben todos, muy bien, que está avisando que golpeará y no se arrepentirá ni aún con la vista de la sangre. Es Helga, sarcástica e imposible, que se pone sensible y traza límites que todos han aprendido a identificar para no ponerse en peligro.

—Lo haré yo. —Ofrece Phoebe con una sonrisa conciliadora que le quita tensión a la sala y le devuelve el buen humor a todo el mundo. A todos menos a Gerald que tenía otros planes para el sábado y no tiene ni oportunidad de replicar porque todos están de acuerdo y les parece una idea excelente (¡magnífica!) y _cómo no se les ocurrió antes_. Todos están su contra.

La reunión avanza muy bien. Es muy fácil sacar una libreta y apuntar las tareas de todos. Deciden que con medio día les alcanza para terminar de tematizar el techo de la casa de huéspedes. Jazz, swing, luces bajas y el piano listo para que Arnold se divierta con la música que más le gusta. A las dos y a todos les parece bien porque serán amigos de la infancia, pero es sábado y los sábados son sagrados para estar levantándose antes del mediodía. Conformes todos, se levanta la sesión y cada uno se dirige a su hogar. Gerald se tarda a propósito, pero Helga está ahí (observando aburrida) y no lo admitirá nunca en voz alta, pero se cohíbe y en vez de darle un beso en la mejilla a Phoebe para despedirse, termina dándole la mano. Es patético y decide mejor irse antes de que la cosa se ponga peor.

—Helga. —La llama cuando se han ido todos y queda la tarde y la intimidad de la amistad—. ¿Por qué has dicho que no?

—Porque no quiero pasarme el sábado con el estúpido cabeza de balón.

_Ya._

—¿Y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que lo hayas visto en el cine con Mary Margaret?

—No veo por qué tendría que importarme. —Se exaspera—. Pero si me importara, y sólo si me importara, no tendría por qué importarme. Lo que el cabeza de balón haga con su tiempo no es mi problema.

—No, claro, perdona Helga.

—Está bien, Phoebe.

_Ya, está bien._

—¿Te parece si nos reunimos el sábado en Slausen? Tenemos que avanzar el proyecto de historia.

—¿Y por qué no mañana?

—Ya sabes que tengo taller hasta el viernes.

—¿Quieres que me levante temprano? —La miró con sospecha—. Que te quede claro Phoebe, no pienso acompañarte. Ya acepté llevar comida chatarra para la fiesta del cabezón.

—Ya sabes que los domingos los paso en familia. Si no lo avanzamos este sábado, entonces ¿cuándo?

Helga se quedó callada. Asintió a regañadientes y recogió su mochila del piso con el ceño fruncido.

—El sábado a las doce, entonces. —Se despide, con un dolor de cabeza repentino.

—Helga. —La llama antes de que se marche.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Le vas a comprar un regalo a Arnold?

Se queda un momento en silencio.

—No.

* * *

(Jueves)

Helga no habla nunca, pero habla casi demasiado cuando tienen clase de Literatura. La primera hora es de pura teoría y la siguiente es de práctica. Es el único curso en que parece interesada, se sienta al frente y todo, copiando prolijamente y opinando con mucha convicción cada vez que surge un debate. Como es clase de Literatura, surgen muchos. Su expresión es cínica, pero sus ojos brillan entusiasmados y es casi como la alegría le brillada desde el alma. Es pasional, distinta, es Helga y no la reconoce cuando al día siguiente tienen álgebra y está sentada en una de las filas del fondo.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí todo el día o tengo que golpearte para que me dejes pasar?

Ha llegado con veinte minutos de antelación porque se le ha olvidado leer para la clase. Se ha quedado en la puerta del salón porque se ha distraído con pensamientos inútiles. La voz de Helga se afana en sonar amenazante, pero los años han ido suavizando la violencia. O será que se está acostumbrando, de cualquier manera, se hace a un lado y la mira con detenimiento aunque ella lo ignore. Escoge el sitio que está a dos sillas de la ventana y se sienta en la segunda fila.

—Buenos días, Helga. —Se sienta en la silla que está inmediatamente a su lado.

—Cabeza de balón. —Dice lacónica, pasando las hojas de su cuaderno, apoyando una mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—No te vi ayer en la práctica.

—Falté. —Pasa las hojas con fuerza y Arnold sabe que está molesta, pero no molesta con el mundo o su cuaderno, está molesta con él. Le gustaría saber por qué, pero prefiere sacar el poemario que tiene que leer y luego de leerlo tres veces sin entender, se rinde.

—¿Te ha gustado Emily Dickinson? —Aventura.

—Sí.

—Yo no he entendido.

—No me sorprende. —Bufa, pero no le hace caso—. Todavía quedan quince minutos para que comience la clase, Arnoldo. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir o estás dando vueltas como tonto porque estás aburrido?

_Qué perspicaz._

—Estaba intentando conversar contigo.

—Pues ya te habrás dado cuenta que yo no. —Sentenció sin nada de tacto y alzó su libro hasta cubrirse el rostro—. Ahora cállate.

La clase se queda en silencio. Arnold ha puesto los ojos en blanco antes de dedicarse a leer los poemas de Dickinson. No los entiende y no le gustan y es suficientemente humilde para reconocer que no son malos y que el problema no son los poemas sino su limitada estructura mental que no entiende muy bien el tema de las metáforas. La poesía siempre ha sido complicada, llena de trampas y jugarretas para no decir lo que está diciendo y abriéndose a un mar de especulaciones. No hay interpretación que valga y ni siquiera el autor es dueño de las palabras, la gente la lee como quiere y donde quiere y el azul puede ser tanto el color del cielo como un ejército entusiasmado que canta a la vida y que se refugia de la muerte. Helga, sin embargo, siempre ha tenido facilidad para entenderlo todo. Es curioso porque cuando habla de poesía, no comienza con una afirmación (como hace todo en la vida). Cuando habla de poesía alza la mano y su voz se vuelve tranquila y dice _yo creo_ antes de dar su interpretación. _Yo creo_ mientras expone sus razones y declama y cita y es como si su cuerpo se fundiera con las palabras. Se vuelve delicada y cambiante, se le encienden las mejillas de pura emoción y le vibra la voz en un tono que no le deja pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Es muy malo que me guste un poema que no entiendo? —Pregunta para sí mismo, pero lo ha dicho en voz alta y Helga, por primera vez esa mañana, se voltea y lo mira sorprendida.

Faltan diez minutos para que comience la clase y ya se puede escuchar el rumor de la gente y las pisadas torpes que se arrastran por el pasillo. Son las ocho menos diez de la mañana. Todavía nadie entra al aula.

—Se supone que a los poemas no los tienes que entender. —Dice Helga, por fin—. Se supone que los tienes que sentir y luego, cuando ya te gustaron, puedes pensar en el por qué y darle miles de significados y no los entenderás todavía, pero se meterán debajo de la piel y, bueno, creo que eso es lo que tú quieres decir por entender.

—¿Y si no se me ocurre nada?

—Es natural entre los tontos.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Qué poema te gusta?

_A una casa de rosa no te acerques_. Es bonito, es una metáfora (esas las ha estudiado junto a las metonimias) sobre la fragilidad. Podría decir incluso que es una alegoría. Dice _no te acerques_, pero en realidad está diciendo _sólo los que puedan se acercarán_. Seguro Dickinson ha vivido en una, en una casa de paredes de pétalo amenazada por el rocío o la brisa. Pero no se le ocurre nada más, siente que es triste y no es lamento, pero resignación. No se imagina qué pueda ser esa casa de rosas, ni esas misiones imposibles ni mucho menos la alegría que es como la casa. No se imagina, pero intuye que está ahí en medio de las letras. Seguro a Helga se le ha ocurrido algo maravilloso. Seguro Helga sabe.

—A una casa de rosas no te acerques. —Le dice con cierta timidez. Faltan cinco minutos para que comiencen las clases.

—Hallar descanso en lo inseguro está en el mismo ser de la alegría. —Recita Helga distraída y con pena, baja los párpados y es como si recordara algo demasiado íntimo, algo que no puede compartir con nadie. Arnold cierra el libro sin darse cuenta y la mira con mucha atención—. Imagina que dependieras de algo o de alguien.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay un árbol fuera de mi casa que tapa la luz del sol. —Sonríe en una mueca—. Odio levantarme con el sol en la cara, siento que se me quema la cara. Ese árbol, sin embargo, es muy alto y su copa es tupida. No deja que el sol pase y no necesito correr las cortinas.

—¿No corres tus cortinas?

Helga lo ignora.

—Un día el gran Bob decidió cortarle casi todas las ramas porque las aves que vivían ahí le ensuciaban la camioneta.

—Oh, eso debió molestarte.

—No pude dormir bien por tres meses, hasta que volvieron a creer las ramas.

—Por el sol.

—Y por la rabia. —Sus gestos no han cambiado, pero el recuerdo le da un brillo helado a sus ojos—. Ese árbol es todo lo que necesito en las mañanas. Antes de que suene la alarma de Miriam y antes de que Bob comience a gritar por un desayuno que tendrá que tomar en el trabajo.

—Entonces las rosas…

—Entonces el árbol es muy frágil, es fuerte y alto, pero Bob puede tumbarlo cuando se le dé la gana. Nadie se dio cuenta que lo había cortado.

Quiso decirle algo. _Siempre podrá volver a crecer._ Cualquier cosa para que no fuese el silencio lo último de la conversación. El tiempo les ganó. Eran las ocho y la puerta se abrió con fuerza. En línea y en medio de conversaciones ruidosas, la clase de llenó de inmediato y Helga no lo volvió a mirar por el resto del día. Ni siquiera en la práctica en la que tenían que mejorar su coordinación.

* * *

(Viernes)

Le queman el cuello, las piernas y la frente. Ha llegado tarde a la práctica y el entrenador le ha gritado que no están en tiempos de holgazanear. Se acerca el comienzo de la temporada de béisbol y no admite que nadie se atreva a demorarse para terminar de afinar las estrategias. Fueron quince minutos y se los está haciendo pagar en carne viva. Apenas le ha dado diez vueltas a la cancha y cien deben ser excesivas para cualquiera, pero es el ejemplo de lo que consiguen los indisciplinados y sólo por eso no le van a dejar jugar ese día.

Helga llega más tarde incluso, trae un papel en la mano y parece que es de la enfermera. El entrenador lo mira con asco, grita hasta el siguiente pueblo y ordena, con un dedo en el aire, que comience a dar vueltas al campo. Le tocan cincuenta. Helga debe tener una buena excusa para haberse demorado cerca de una hora en aparecerse y que le toque tan pequeño castigo. Se queja con los labios apretados pero sin ocultar su expresión de molestia. El entrenador le pregunta si tiene algún problema y ella niega con la cabeza pero le contesta _este equipo apesta sin mí, eso me molesta_. El entrenador se pone rojo de la furia y se voltea a ver a los que están lanzándose la bola y no dice nada porque se han equivocado y es como si todo el trabajo duro se estuviera yendo por el fregadero.

Hay dos egos muy grandes en el equipo.

Corren, cada uno por su lado, intentando no encontrarse en medio de los jadeos involuntarios que cambian de nivel a medida que se van cansando. Están enterrados en tierra sudorosa y la ropa está hecha una desgracia. A Helga se le pega la camiseta en la espalda y el pecho y el pantalón se le ha deslizado hasta lo más bajo de las caderas. Tiene el cabello sujeto en un moño, pero no basta para quitarle la quemazón de la nuca. Arnold no tiene la ventaja de las ligas y el cabello se le ha pegado al rostro, la camiseta era blanca en algún momento de la mañana, pero por obvias razones ha adquirido el color del suelo. Avanza por inercia, ya no siente los músculos de las piernas, intenta mantener el ritmo y es peor cuando se da cuenta que está trotando y no corriendo como en el inicio. Le quedan al menos veinte vueltas más y el cielo se ha tornado rojizo. La práctica acaba de terminar.

—Cuando terminen tienen que guardar el equipo y podrán irse. —Les informa el entrenador señalándoles los bates, los guantes y las pelotas blancas desperdigas en la arena. Esperan a que se marche para tirarse al lado de las gradas, donde crece el césped más verde, y cerrar los ojos. Ambos sudorosos y cansados hasta la muerte. Ese día Helga está de mejor humor.

—¿Por qué has llegado tarde, cabeza de balón?

—Me distraje en geometría y no terminé a tiempo los ejercicios que nos dejaron para la última hora.

—Error de principiante y ya terminas la escuela.

—Sí, bueno, a veces pasa. —Está irritado por el ejercicio excesivo, no tiene nada de que Helga se burle de él—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Por qué te uniste al equipo? —Dice sarcástico y Helga se ríe en voz alta.

—Cosas de chicas.

—¿Por eso te uniste?

—Dios Arnoldo, no seas retrasado. —Le golpea el hombro con el puño. Le pega. Echada y con la cara llena de tierra, le pega y se ríe. Arnold no entiende.

—Has llegado tarde por cosas de chicas. —Se soba el hombro, pero no se queja, tampoco le ha dolido tanto—. Interesante respuesta, Pataki. Vamos, dime la verdad.

—Si no entiendes cuando una chica te dice que tiene problemas de chicas es que definitiva y totalmente…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eres retrasado.

Arnold se ríe sarcástico _ja ja ja_ y Helga no se ríe sarcástica, sus _ja ja ja_ no son uniformes y hacen vibrar todo el campo. Se ríe con los ojos cerrados y estirada en el pasto. Se rasca la nariz y Arnold no se ríe porque no le da gracia y hay que ser, de verdad, retrasado para reírse de una broma que no entiende. La mira, sin embargo, de reojo y menos cansado que antes. Se sienta y la mira reírse, se sacude el polvo y se acuerda de la clase y de Dickinson y de la interpretación de Helga, muy distinta al ejemplo del árbol, que terminó por convertirse en la favorita de la profesora.

—Creo que acabo de entender. —El rostro se le descompone—. La próxima vez no dejes que entienda.

—No seas llorica, Arnoldo.

* * *

(Sábado)

Phoebe le ha llamado la noche anterior para preguntarle si no podría hacerle un favor. Ha contestado, lógicamente, que pida el favor con toda confianza. Ella, encantada, le ha agradecido muy efusivamente. Se apareció esa noche en la puerta de su casa con un montón de papeles entre las manos.

_Verás Arnold, tenía que reunirme con Helga mañana a las doce en Slausen pero mi dentista ha reacomodado mi cita de limpieza. Como es semestral mis padres no han querido que la mueva. _

Todo muy bien, pero no la entendió. Asintió y todo, fingiendo que sabía a dónde iba eso, Phoebe continuó, entusiasmada.

_Entonces, llamaría a Helga, pero eso es exactamente lo que quiero evitar. Mañana llega Olga y ya sabes que no se lleva muy bien con ella. Pensábamos salir todo el día para que no tuviese que lidiar con ella, ¿entiendes?_

No entendió, para Arnold era muy sencillo, Helga tenía que pasar tiempo con su hermana. Entender que las personas eran distintas y que, en todo caso, no era culpa de Olga que sus padres hicieran favoritismos. Asintió por educación y todavía despistado.

_¿Podría encontrarte con ella por mí?_

Los papeles, Phoebe, la clase de literatura y Helga riéndose en el campo. El sábado era su cumpleaños y no, no podía, en qué estaría pensando Phoebe.

_¡No todo el día!, le aclaró de inmediato, sólo para que le entregues esto. Le da un sobre amarillo en el que ha puesto los papeles y no le explica qué es y si no lo hace, Arnold no se siente con el derecho de preguntar. _

Es su cumpleaños, pero los abuelos no han mencionado nada y es raro. Todo es raro desde hace algún tiempo. Ha estado saliendo con Mary Margaret y seguramente es mala idea eso de ir a buscar a Helga a la heladería cuando se supone que está saliendo con Mary Margaret. Es un favor y no es mucho tiempo. A lo mejor Helga se acuerda que es su cumpleaños y no lo tortura como siempre.

Acepta a pesar de sí mismo y al día siguiente se levanta más temprano de lo normal y todos le cantan cumpleaños feliz en el desayuno. No hay pastel, sólo cereal y leche. Lo abrazan todos y le desean que se siga viendo tan bien a pesar de la edad. Son un poco extraños en su familia, pero basta esa extrañeza para que se le llene el pecho de alegría optimista y el día cobre ese matiz cálido que se llena del color de la esperanza. Es porque todos están contentos y es embarazoso y abrasa en el corazón, pero el cariño debe ser más tangible de lo que muchos afirman.

Va a Slausen de buen humor, con el sobre amarillo en la mano y con la promesa de un almuerzo monumental cuando regrese. Gerald le ha llamado en la mañana para decirle que celebrarían el domingo, que hay una reunión familiar que le ha estropeado los planes. Así que tiene todo el fin de semana copado de festejos y nunca ha necesitado de festejos para ser feliz, por lo que la perspectiva además de alucinante es doblemente genial.

Cuando entra se da cuenta que Slausen es muy cursi. Hay niños por todos lados y los colores son muy pasteles. Caramelos aquí, cubierta de chocolate acá y la fresa es la favorita de todos porque cada vez que voltea se encuentra con un cartel anunciado una versión distinta del mismo sabor. Lo bueno es que está fresco y para ser sábado, tampoco hay tantas personas. Pasea la mirada por el lugar y no tarda en reconocer una cabellera rubia sentada en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana.

Está como en la clase, apoyando la mejilla en una de sus manos y paseando los ojos por las páginas de un libro grande. Tiene un helado de menta y chocolate sobre la mesa y parece relajada a pesar de los gritos entusiastas de los niños. No pasa muy a menudo y Arnold aprovecha la oportunidad para acercarse sin hacerse notar demasiado. Lento y seguro hasta ponerse detrás y mirar por encima del hombro. Si pudiese hacerlo, ese sería el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

—Espero que sepas que es mediodía y que no hay forma en la que yo me pueda asustar con tu mano. —Lo dice rápido y sin inmutarse. Arnold gruñe—. Zopenco.

—Es bueno saber que estás bien. —Responde sarcástico y se sienta al frente, deja el sobre en la mesa e imita su posición—. Phoebe me pidió que te entregara esto. Por cierto, ¿cómo te has dado cuenta?

—El reflejo en el vidrio, genio. —Dijo de inmediato y se puso a revisar los papeles. Se queda en silencio un rato. Alza la vista y parece que no se cree que esté allí—. ¿Phoebe te los ha dado, cuándo?

—Ayer en la noche.

Helga susurra algo que suena como _traidora_ pero Arnold no alcanza a escuchar con seguridad. Ya está listo para despedirse y marcharse a la casa de huéspedes. Helga lo debe haber notado porque lo detiene a medio camino.

—Espera. No te vayas. —Le sujeta del brazo y parece que lucha consigo misma—. No te puedes ir.

Eso le ha despertado la curiosidad. Se vuelve a sentar.

—¿Por qué?

Se muerde los labios, cierra el libro y deja los papeles a un lado. El helado se derrite y Helga parece sometida a tortura física porque cuando vuelve a hablar se nota que algo le duele.

—Es que le gustas a Phoebe.

_¿QUÉ?_

—¿QUÉ?

La heladería entera se ha volteado a verlo, están escandalizados por el grito pero Arnold pasa de todos ellos. Helga le está tomando el pelo. Le TIENE que estar tomando el pelo.

—Te lo has creído, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme, Arnoldo? —Helga sonríe divertida y Arnold se enfada.

_Se está quedando conmigo._ Esta vez sí, se levanta indignado.

—¡No! —Exclama Helga, ansiosa—. Espera, no te vayas, lo siento Arnold. Vamos, no seas pelmazo. Todavía no te he dado tu abrazo.

_Un abrazo_.

—¿Un abrazo? —Se voltea a pesar de sí mismo—. A ver, explícame.

Helga se ha sonrojado hasta la coronilla, no lo mira claro, está concentrada en sus uñas e intenta parecer casual. Es divertido porque quiere enojarse y no puede. Se llevan más o menos bien desde el comienzo de la secundaria. Comenzó cuando se encontraron para las pruebas del equipo y decidieron emparejarlos para el bateo. Helga ya no parecía especialmente interesada en fastidiarlo todo el tiempo (no más que al resto, al menos) y las cosas se daban más fácil y naturalmente. Se obstinaba, por supuesto, en mantener una relación distante y Arnold no estaba inclinado a llevarle la contraria.

—Sí, bueno, era una forma de ponerlo. —Se ríe forzada—. Ya sabes, ¿no es hoy tu cumpleaños?

—Sí, ¿cómo te has enterado?

—El tablón del equipo. —Le recordó—. Tu cumpleaños es el único de este mes.

—No me había dado cuenta. —Silencio por un momento en el que Helga alarga lo inevitable y Arnold se pregunta cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta antes de lo absolutamente maravilloso que es molestar a Helga—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Dónde está mi abrazo?

—Qué gracioso.

—Me puedo ir, si te molesta.

—¡No! —Suelta un bufido exasperado—. Espera un momento.

Helga saca un celular del morral que tiene sobre las piernas. Se voltea ligeramente a la derecha para tapar el auricular y fingir que no se escuchará nada aunque Arnold esté sentado al frente. Marca el número de Phoebe y se irrita cuando nadie le contesta. Cuelga la tercera vez que cae en el buzón de voz. Arnold, mientras tanto, ya ha llamado al camarero y ha pedido un helado de vainilla con chocolate. Decide que es un momento desesperado y recurre a la única persona a la que recurriría en tiempos así. _De desesperación_. El celular suena y suena y sólo al quinto tono escucha la voz irritada de Gerald. Por uniformizar la situación, ella también contesta de mala gana. _¿Pataki?_, le pregunta descreído. _Sí, escucha, ¿te acuerdas de la reunión de ayer?_, suplica al cielo por la rapidez mental de su interlocutor, no quiere tener que decirlo todo. _Sí, ¿qué pasa?_, suena apurado. _Pasa que depende de mí que nadie se entere antes de lo debido y cuando digo nadie me refiero a una persona. No seas pelmazo y no me hagas tener que repetírtelo. _Lo dice todo rápido, atropellándose en un murmullo que apenas mueve los labios y escudándose en el ruido de fondo. Ojalá Arnold no haya escuchado. _¿Qué?, no te entiendo, explíca… oh, espera, ¿estás con Arnold?_, su voz suena confundida. _Sí, llama a Phoebe. Te vas a tener que apurar porque no te prometo nada. _Gerald se horroriza, claro. Le grita que necesitan todo el tiempo que pueda darles porque la idea original era tener todo listo a las siete. Helga no cede, no puede quedarse toda la tarde y es su problema si todo está a medio terminar y tendrán que buscarse a alguien más que la reemplace. _Déjame ver, te llamo después._ Le cuelga y Helga quiere marcarle de vuelta para gritarle que ha sido la primera y última vez en su vida que se atreve a cortarle, pero eso sería dignificar la descortesía y primero muerta antes que admitirle a Gerald algo parecido a una victoria.

—¿A quién le estás prometiendo tantas cosas? —Arnold come su helado muy tranquilo.

—Es muy irrespetuoso que hayas escuchado mi conversación.

—Estás a menos de medio metro. Te prometo que ha sido completamente involuntario.

—Podrías pretender que no has escuchado nada.

—Podría, pero me debes mi abrazo Pataki. —Le sonríe de medio lado.

—Sí, lo que sea, ¿qué te parece si te invito el helado y lo dejamos por la paz?

—No, prefiero pagarme el helado. Ese era el plan después de todo. —Alza su cuchara y le señala la copa de cristal que tiene delante—. Deberías comértelo antes que se termine de derretir.

Le obedece sin pensar y en medio de la sorpresa se queda cada uno concentrado en su postre. Hay cosas que han cambiado con los años. La más evidente es que la edad ya no les deja mantener la dinámica de la abusiva y la víctima. De hecho, en algún momento entre la segunda o tercera chica con la que Arnold salió, Helga decidió que su dignidad era muchísimo más importante que cualquier encandilamiento infantil. Era una batalla inútil, claro, porque esa decisión la venía tomando desde siempre y cada vez era más difícil recordarla. No le quedaba de otra, cortó por lo sano, evitarlo a toda costa y como si se enfrentara a la peste. Funcionaba más o menos bien, más o menos horrible porque es más fácil decir que no se siente nada por nadie que, de hecho, no sentirlo. Se mentía, como siempre, pero era la casualidad la que la obligaba a enfrentarse a la verdad. Tenía que encontrárselo en todas partes, en las clases, en la práctica, antes y después de las salidas en grupo. Era como una tortura al propósito, con la voz gruesa y el ánimo optimista de siempre. No lo aguantaba, lo soportaba todavía menos cuando lo veía salir del cine con Mary Margaret.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Dijo de pronto, inspirada por un impulso, rezagada en sus sentimientos y tratando de que no sonara excesivamente torpe—. ¿Qué planes tienes, cabeza de balón?

—Hoy la voy a pasar con mis abuelos y los huéspedes. —Le sonríe con todos los dientes, honesto y libre de toda burla. Se parece más a él mismo—. Al final sí lo dijiste. Gracias, Helga.

—Te encanta ponerte sentimental, ¿no?

—A veces, ¿no quieres venir mañana a Dinoland? —Se le escapa.

—¿Qué? —Lo mira estupefacta.

—Gerald ha preparado una especie de reunión con toda la clase en Dinoland. ¿No quieres venir?

—¿Tendría que comprarte un regalo?

—Si quieres. —Se estira en el respaldar—. Es la convención.

—No soy una persona muy convencional. —Admite aburrida. Arnold quiere contestarle, pero la rubia alza la cabeza y los ojos le brillan entusiasmados. Qué se le habrá ocurrido—. ¡Ya sé!

—¿Qué?

—Es tu cumpleaños, Arnoldo. —Se quita el cabello del rostro—. Hagamos algo divertido ya que Phoebe te tiene de mandadero.

—Qué simpática. —Sarcasmo.

—Vamos a comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Es en serio?

—No tienes nada que perder. De hecho, sería conveniente para los dos.

—Se supone que los regalos se compran un día antes, se buscan y requieren un poco de sinceridad para dar con algo que le guste a la otra persona. La sorpresa es parte de eso, también, así que ¿no estarías arruinando la sorpresa?

—Sí, la de entregarte un regalo horrible. —Se enfada—. ¿De veces crees que sé algo sobre las cosas que te gustan?

—¿No?

—Ya, déjalo, no te regalaré nada. —Se cruza de brazos—. Y que sepas que tampoco iré a la reunión del melenudo ese.

—Pensé que el melenudo era yo.

—Tú también, no te preocupes. —Arruga el ceño.

—Me encantaría acompañarte a comprar mi regalo de cumpleaños. —Le concede, alza una ceja—. Por más raro que suene todo esto.

—¿En serio? —Hay una especie de asombro e, puede, ilusión infantil que le alumbra toda la cara. Sus ojos se ven más grandes, más bonitos—. Genial, entonces, digamos que me acompañarás hasta que encuentre el regalo.

—Sí, supongo, no creo que demoremos mucho.

—Pero, —insiste— si tardamos, digamos, hasta las cinco o seis de la tarde, ¿me seguirías hasta el final?

—Tengo que almorzar con mis abuelos, Helga.

—Estoy segura que están preparando algo especial y les arruinarás la sorpresa si te apareces temprano, cabeza de balón. Vamos, los llamaré yo y tú prométeme que me acompañarás hasta que encuentre el regalo.

—El regalo que es para mí. —Suspira y pone los ojos en blanco—. Sí, lo que digas.

—Promételo. —Su tono es inflexible.

—Lo prometo, Helga.

—Bien. —Se ve complacida—. Ahora termínate el helado que tenemos muchas tiendas que visitar.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Retoños :D**

****Este se me ha ido de las manos, iba a ser más corto pero no podía cortarlo porque sino sentía que me quedaba incompleto. Es un one-shot, pero lo he dividido en dos partes porque, como notarán, es bastante largo. En fin, lo subo porque ya me he tardado bastante con este regalo. **Feliz Cumpleaños Nuleu de mi corazón**, perdona la demora y ojalá me invites pastel para la próxima ;)

Por cierto, estoy en semana de exámenes, así que estaré temporalmente fuera de servicio por un rato. Por eso he ido contestando los review (ya saben que normalmente contesto el día de la actualización), porque sé me que voy a demorar en actualizar. Pero no desesperen, será a lo mucho una o dos semanas más (dependiendo de cómo terminen de arreglar el cronograma en la universidad).

Una cosa más antes de irme. He recibido un mensaje troll de un troll evidente. Lo menciono porque entre las muchas cosas que me escribió decía que habían plagiado mis historias en una cuenta de livejournal que ya verifiqué que no existe. Así que por ahí no hay problema. Sin embargo, esto me hace recordar cuando algunos años atrás me plagiaron un par de fics James/Lily en algunos foros en los que publicaba. Fue un tema muy engorroso y me puso de tan mal humor que dejé de escribir los siguientes dos años. En fin, el tema es este, si alguien siente la necesidad de compartir mis historias me puede recomendar fácilmente (se lo agradeceré infinitamente y hasta les dedicaré un fic, para más referencia pregúntenle a vampisandi). Está demás decir que no admito que nadie esté usando/publicando/alterando/etc mis ideas sin pedir mi permiso. El fandom es tan grande y hay tantas perspectivas y maneras de tomarlo que me parece una falta de respeto que alguien robe lo de alguien más. Yo no puedo hacer nada si alguien decide llevarse mi trabajo y publicarlo en otra parte bajo otro nick y blablabla. Quizá perseguirlo y atormentarlo hasta que se arrepienta, pero eso no cambiará en nada lo que ya se ha hecho. En todo caso, espero que no suceda nada parecido porque me temo que tendré que proceder como antes y retirar todos mis fics. Esto va para mi querido troll, por si me estaba avisando lo que quería hacer. Sospecho que ha de ser un usuario que me ha leído desde antes (porque me ha escrito al mail, cuando todavía lo dejaba a vista de todo mundo).

En noticias más alegres. Ya voy por la mitad de **El secreto del viejo Pete** y he decidido que la próxima será una actualización triple. El combo será más o menos así: **Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia**, **Entre Luces** y **El secreto del viejo Pete** o**Con la frecuencia** (no me decido por cual todavía). Por lo pronto, los capítulos están largos o se vislumbran largos, así que espero que me tengan un poquito más de paciencia que ya los compensaré :D

Nos vemos pronto ;)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	2. Segunda Parte

**Nota: **En esta parte hay una observación a algunos fanfics que tratan la apariencia de Helga. Podría o no podría ser una crítica, al que adivine se lleva una viñeta porque los concursos están de moda (esto también podría ser una parodia).

**Importante. **Me olvidé de aclarar que a Mary Margaret no me la inventé yo. Ya saben que me gusta meterme más con los personajes de Craig (ja). Ella existe en un libro que hizo Craig con motivo de la llegada del internet a la P.S. 118. Se llama **Arnold's E-Files**. Lo tengo que decir, Mary no es agradable en lo absoluto, así que no crean que le estoy haciendo bashing (¡no, por Merlín!, aunque tal vez sí, un poquito, je).

_Just cast an eye__  
In her direction.  
Oh me oh my,  
Ain't that perfection?_

Hay un gran almacén a las afueras de Hillwood que no tiene mucho tiempo de abierto, pero que ya se ha hecho muy popular. Le sorprende que sea Helga quien proponga la idea de ir a visitarlo. Terminan tomando el autobús, que está increíblemente lleno para un sábado, y por circunstancias de la vida él se acomoda en la última fila y Helga en uno de los asientos individuales al lado de la ventana. Se demoran treinta minutos en llegar y cuando bajan y se miran, el silencio se ha vuelto extraño. Helga se aclara la garganta y parece que va a decir algo, pero al final sólo suspira y le señala el camino hacia la entrada.

Caminan un buen rato en silencio. Se detienen de vez en cuando, para ver los escaparates de las tiendas más interesantes y cada que hacen el intento de conversar tienen la mala suerte de pasar al lado de grandes grupos de gente ruidosa que no dan espacio para ningún intento de timidez. No deja de ser incómodo, claro, pero ninguno parece excesivamente ansioso. Se comunican con señas y es ridículo porque estaban conversando muy bien antes de subir al autobús.

Es un cumpleaños un poco raro. Le parece, sí, que ha excedido (incluso) los estándares de anormalidad a los que está acostumbrado. Nunca ha tenido cumpleaños silenciosos en el día. Siempre con gente haciendo bulla a su alrededor, despeinándole el cabello y dejándole pasar el rato sin hacer nada mientras ellos se encargan de todo y le prometen pastel en cantidades ingentes y a horas inadecuadas. Sus abuelos y los inquilinos nunca han sabido como ser convencionales y no está seguro si es por fuerza de la costumbre, pero le gusta ese tipo de cariño que no le deja estar solo. Se acuerda de sus padres inevitablemente, de los años que no los ha visto y de la esperanza que nace en la convicción más fuerte que tiene. _Los voy a encontrar_, hace tiempo que dejó de ser un deseo, es una promesa y sólo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo para que suceda lo que tiene que suceder. Se acomoda, mientras tanto, a lo que tiene. Se adecúa lo más fácil que puede y trata de no arruinar la fiesta para el resto. La punzada, sin embargo, es siempre la misma, _ahí_, entre el corazón y las costillas, como un soplido gélido que no deja que la tristeza desaparezca por completo.

Este año está paseando con Helga. Están buscando un regalo y es una excusa muy buena, pero no termina de solapar lo que de verdad resalta en importancia. Se está pasando el día con Helga y no es como si lo hubiese planeado, pero le parece bastante lógico dentro de todo. De alguna manera es familiar. Siempre se han encontrado, en celebraciones más alegres o menos tristes, pero con el mismo desgano que les había obligado a soportarse, más que soportarse, en silencio. Esta vez es más agradable, pero le falta carisma. Una Helga que no está molestándolo es una Helga que no conoce. La mira de reojo para que no crea que está estudiándola (aunque así sea), no quiere tentar su suerte por más que se aburra con esa repentina tranquilidad.

Al final escucha un bufido exasperado a su derecha y se voltea inmediatamente. Helga ha sido atrapada por un par de vendedoras insistentes que la han obligado a sentarse para una demostración. Sintiéndose divertido de repente, se acerca con paciencia y evita sonreír demasiado cuando Helga le lanza una mirada de helada censura.

—Ah, pero, ¿es este chico tu novio? —Pregunta una morena muy alta con una sonrisa llena de lápiz labial rojo—. Qué guapo.

Arnold quiere contestar que no, pero Helga se adelanta y su negativa es tan enfática que resulta un poco insultante, la verdad. _¡NO!_

—Él ya tiene novia. —Aclara con el ceño fruncido y haciendo el ademán de levantarse de la silla en la que la han obligado a sentarse—. A ver pastelitos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ahora, así que ya pueden soltarme si no quieren que hable con el gerente.

_Pastelitos_. Ambas chicas, vestidas de rosa chillón, se quedan en silencio. No borran la sonrisa, desde luego, la acentúan incluso más y se niegan a dar su brazo a torcer. Están vendiendo una plancha multiusos para el pelo y parecen muy entusiasmadas con la idea de darle un cambio de look.

—Será un momento. —Dice la más baja mientras calibra el aparato que Helga observa con muchísimo recelo—. Te haré unas ondas adelante y te alisaré la parte de atrás. ¡Ya verás que bonita vas a quedar!

Se acerca para quitarle la gorra que trae encima, pero Helga es más rápida y la evita. En el movimiento brusco, sin embargo, se le deslizado hasta la nuca. Mueve la mano y la atrapa antes de que se caiga al piso. Arnold la mira y le parece que la gorra es muy similar a la que tiene guardada en su habitación, aunque claro, la suya es significativamente más pequeña.

—Además que nuestro producto está diseñado para no maltratar el cabello tan lindo que tienes. —Agrega la otra de prisa y empieza a enumerar un sinfín de bondades alucinantes que no deberían costar tan barato. Bondades, por cierto, a las que no les ve el chiste.

—Espero que sepan que están perdiendo el tiempo. —Aclaró con una sonrisa sarcástica—. No pienso comprar absolutamente nada.

Su advertencia, sin embargo, no pareció funcionar. Acostumbradas a esa aclaración desde el inicio de las ventas en el mundo, ambas chicas parecían muy confiadas mientras le agarraban el cabello y le salpicaban con uno de esos productos que huelen raro. Helga se dejó hacer a regañadientes y apretando los puños. La edad le había dado el autocontrol que había estado elaborando desde la niñez y con toda la cantidad de gente pasando y curioseando, lo último que quería era armar un escándalo. Se lo planteaba, sí, pero como última opción.

—Podría comprarla yo, me gustaría ver qué pueden hacer con ella. —Interviene Arnold al propósito, todavía ofendido por la respuesta de Helga—. Ya saben, porque soy su novio.

Su tono es claramente sarcástico. A Helga le empieza a correr la sangre a mil por hora y la furia se expresa mejor en su ceño fruncido y la mirada que advierte que le costará muy caro la bromita. Las vendedoras son las únicas que parecen encantadas, se ríen bajito y le guiñan el ojo. _¡No es verdad!_, las corta Helga con el mejor tono _vete-a-la-mierda_ que tiene, pero no le hacen caso. Arnold parece satisfecho mientras asiente levemente y finge estar encantado con las maravillosas opciones de la plancha de pelo.

—Aunque pensándolo mejor… —Su tono es falsamente dulce—. ¿Cuánto dijiste que costaba el aparato este?

Arnold le lanza una mirada recelosa. _No te atreverías._ Helga se cruza de brazos y parece satisfecha, no dice nada y los ojos le brillan con entusiasmo cruel. _Tú has comenzado._

La tensión desaparece en medio de las interrupciones bulliciosas que se alteran y explican con ahínco cuando notan que la gente comienza a reunirse alrededor. Van de aquí para allá, sostienen el cabello largo y lo alisan y le dan brillo. Le hacen volutas y rizos alucinantes en la frente y le dan forma al volumen. El cerquillo se alarga, ondula, se pone de lado y un tirabuzón perezoso cae sobre la mejilla, tapándole el ojo. Es un peinado chistoso a su manera, estilizado en sus combinaciones y demostraciones extrañas, Helga lo aguanta en silencio y con la amenaza bien clara en la barbilla que mantiene en alto.

Arnold todavía siente que algo no está bien. Se aburre, pero es imposible aburrirse mientras se pelea silenciosamente con Helga. Le da risa su terquedad monumental y se siente profundamente inclinado a rendirse por consideración a su mal humor. Le interesa, sin embargo, ver todas esas transformaciones fugaces. Le cambian el lugar del pelo, se le escapan los mechones y puede ver todos los ángulos que nunca muestra. Hay arreglos que le quedan mejor que otros, alisados hacia atrás o con cerquillos extravagantes. Seguro se está muriendo por mandar todo al diablo, pero hay que admirar su fuerza de voluntad. La gente mira fascinada y ya hay muchos que han comprado la dichosa maquinita. Le hacen un tirabuzón larguísimo y Helga arruga el ceño cuando un _pastelito_ se acerca con una pinza, también, súper especial.

—¡No! —Declara con firmeza y le da un manotazo que pone en silencio a todos los curiosos—. Suficiente.

Hay un intento rápido por volver a lo que estaban haciendo, la pinza olvidada por el momento, pero Helga es firme y se levanta de un salto. Arnold da un paso adelante, pero la rubia lo empuja suavemente y se voltea para enfrentarse a las vendedoras.

—Ah, pero, mira nada más que hora es. —Arrastra las palabras y todos sospechan porque ni siquiera se ha detenido a ver el gran reloj que cuelga afuera de una de las tiendas—. Veinte minutos y me _regalaban_ el producto, ¿no?

_No, claro que no. _Al principio Arnold no entiende, pero pasan exactamente treinta segundos antes de que la gente se aglomere para ofrecerse como voluntaria. Helga alza la uniceja y se ríe en carcajadas escandalosas que nadie oye. Ah sí, lo golpea la epifanía y tiene que rodar los ojos porque es, sin lugar a dudas, el cumpleaños más raro que ha tenido en años.

—Veo que te estás divirtiendo. —Le susurra cuando se da cuenta que está siendo descortésmente ignorado—. En mi cumpleaños, genial.

Se voltea y los bucles le bailan en el rostro. No luce ni sorprendida, ni apenada, ni sarcástica. Está feliz y aunque Arnold anticipa la broma, sabe que es inofensiva.

—No seas egocéntrico, Arnoldo. Todos tienen derecho a divertirse en tu cumpleaños. —Revisa en su morral y saca una gorra azul, de beisbol, que se pone inmediatamente—. Vámonos antes de que se termine asesinando a alguien.

—Camina Pataki, no tendrás cargos criminales mientras andes conmigo.

Ella se encoge de hombros y se acomoda el morral. Retoman el camino que no sabían que estaban siguiendo y se han quedado nuevamente en silencio, pero está vez es más cómodo. Más fácil de terminar y sin la necesidad imperiosa de evitar la mirada.

* * *

Se detienen en algunas tiendas de música, más por curiosidad que por verdadera intención de comprar, pero Arnold aprovecha para divertirse con Helga ahora que ha descubierto que, de hecho, ella puede ser muy divertida.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Dice después de un rato. Se han detenido a revisar un teclado recién llegado a la tienda. Es negro, qué novedad, y es tan grande que el bajo a su lado se ve pequeñito—. No me caes tan bien.

—¿Acabas de admitir que, en algún nivel, te caigo bien? —Parpadea—. ¿Helga?

—Te estoy comprando un regalo, no presiones.

—Sí, eso es algo que todavía no termino de comprender. —La pica.

—Lo comprenderás cuando te compre un chicle. —Bufó—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que mejor seguimos buscando.

_Por supuesto._

* * *

Helga sonreía y, como es natural, Arnold arrugaba el ceño.

—Es un buen regalo, melenudo. —Carraspeó—. Incluso puedo convencer a todo el equipo para comenzar a entrenarnos…

—No, gracias. —La cortó con sequedad.

—Vamos, tú pide, no está caro. —Soltó una risita—. Y aunque lo estuviera, no me importa el precio.

—He dicho que no, Helga.

—Oh, vamos, Arnold. No seas aguafiestas.

—No quiero un balón de fútbol americano.

—Te estás perdiendo la ironía.

—Es precisamente por la ironía que me estoy negando.

* * *

—Bueno, eso fue raro. —Arnold dio un largo suspiro.

—Sí, eh, prefiero no hablar de eso. —Helga parecía profundamente abochornada. Caminó con rapidez, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible de la tienda.

—Hey, espérame.

—No. Camina rápido.

Arnold tuvo la mala fortuna de soltar un suspiro exasperado que sonó a resoplido burlón.

—¿De qué te ríes, cara de mono? —Helga paró de inmediato y lo miró con irritación, a la defensiva.

—No me he reído. —Su expresión se volvió sarcástica—. Aunque podría…

—Cállate.

—¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo _ahí_?

—¡Yo no estaba… _ahí_! —Se sonrojó—. ¡Estaba viendo las corbatas!

—Ya. —Aceptó renuente.

—¡Nada de _ya_! —Se acercó y lo agarró del collar de la camisa—. Hablo en serio, Arnoldo, yo no estaba _ahí_ porque quería.

—No sé cómo funciona tu mente, Pataki.

—¡NO ESTABA _AHÍ_!

—Ya, está bien, no estabas. —Alzó los brazos en rendición y Helga lo soltó con brusquedad antes de darse, nuevamente, la media vuelta y seguir caminando.

Un momento de silencio. Pisadas furiosas y otras haciéndole eco.

—Odio a los vendedores. —Masculló Helga para sí misma, pero Arnold alcanzó a escucharla.

—Así que… ¿no más tiendas de ropa? —Dijo en un tono casi demasiado alegre.

—Muérete, Arnoldo, busca un barranco y tírate.

_¿Qué hacía Helga en la sección de ropa interior?_

* * *

—No lo puedo creer.

—Para que te des una idea de lo increíblemente genial que soy.

—Qué bueno que también seas humilde.

—Sí, lo sé, gracias. —Dijo sarcástica—. Sabes, podríamos considerarlo un regalo de cumpleaños.

—¡Lo he comprado yo!

—A mitad de precio. —Aclaró con la mirada sabionda.

—Creo que no comprendes el concepto de regalo.

—Creo que no comprendes que te acabo de conseguir un descuento en un juego que recién acaba de salir.

—Y por eso, Helga, tendrás mi eterna gratitud. —Hizo una venia y le guiñó un ojo—. ¿No quieres que te compre algo?

—Sí, tengo hambre, creo que por ahí venden emparedados de pastrami. —Señaló el final del pasillo.

—Estaba bro…

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Dijo resignado y la siguió.

* * *

Llegaron hasta la sección que, Arnold sospechaba, era la que Helga estaba buscando desde un inicio. Sabía que habían estado dando vueltas aquí y allá sin ningún motivo aparente. Helga revisaba todo con curiosidad, pero sin verdaderas ganas de encontrar nada. No le pareció mal seguirle la corriente ya que estaban paseando y, de todas maneras, había sido una tarde agradable.

—¿Qué te parece? —Le dijo mientras señalaba una librería con grandes puertas de cristal—. Un poco de cultura para ese cerebro de ladrillos que cargas en la cabeza. Vamos, melenudo.

—Sí, estoy bastante satisfecho con mi cultura, gracias.

—Debí imaginarlo, debes ser alérgico a los libros. —Hizo una pausa dramática—. No te estás negando a ver libros, dime que no.

—Quizá.

—Arnoldo, no te avergüences en público.

—Discúlpate.

—¿Perdón?

—Te recuerdo que me acabas de decir cabeza de ladrillos.

—¿Y? —Preguntó indignada—. Es verdad.

—No. —Se irritó. Había comenzado como broma, pero la vehemencia de Helga lograba sacarle de sus casillas—. Además, es mi cumpleaños.

—Sí, sí, tu cumpleaños. —Rodó los ojos—. Per… lo… no… ¡AG!

—No entendí.

_Sí._

—LosientoArnold. —Dijo lo mejor con pudo, con los dientes apretados y evidentemente apurada—. Ahora, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan melodramático?, hay un libro que quiero que veas.

Se le ocurrió que podía ponérselo más difícil. _No he oído lo que has dicho, Helga_. Seguramente volverían a pelear y entonces Helga tendría que disculparse por más cosas. Sería divertido porque aunque el argumento era ilógico, era su cumpleaños y la rubia parecía validarlo como legítimo. Apreciaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Un día de amabilidad y seguramente era el anuncio del fin del mundo. Le llamó la atención, sin embargo, la referencia al libro.

—¿Qué libro?

Helga le sonrió con arrogancia, pero no le dijo nada, avanzó hasta la entrada y desapareció detrás de las puertas automáticas. Arnold se quedó afuera, midiendo, pensando, tratando de entender y de adelantarse. Le dio un vistazo a los escaparates y se distrajo un momento con los libros que estaban en oferta. Le daba curiosidad, por supuesto, pero le cayó la epifanía para enfriarle los ánimos. Al final resultaba que siempre estaba siguiéndola. En la heladería, en el centro comercial, en las aulas y en las prácticas de beisbol. Si ni se hablaban. Sería, posiblemente, pura manipulación. Sería una estrategia. Sería todo y no tenía sentido porque no había un motivo aparente que lo explicase. _Para qué_. Le dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para todo. Las cinco y tantas, estaba a punto de entrar a la librería, se estaba muriendo por encontrar a Helga y al dichoso libro.

Sí, bueno, lo inevitable no tendría que siempre ser bullicioso.

La librería era más grande y más impresionante de lo que dejaba ver desde el pasillo. Tenía tres pisos de estantes relucientes y atiborrados que formaban una gran curva. Varios mostradores hacia la derecha y toda una sección dedicada a la música en la izquierda. La gente se movía en silencio, revisando, leyendo, comprando y fijándose en las revistas que estaban colgadas en todos lados. Las paredes eran principalmente blancas, adornadas con chispados desiguales de pintura de distintos colores, probables arcoíris y manchones descuidados que se enroscaban en las columnas. Era enorme, también, porque las losetas del piso eran de negro brillante. Sólo la sección dedicada a la literatura infantil estaba cubierta por una alfombra púrpura. Era un lugar agradable y Arnold no podía evitar preguntarse cómo es que nunca había entrado.

Sí, sí, un lugar bastante agradable. Se demoró un rato en identificar la música que le hacía juego. Eran los Beatles que sonaban suavemente en todas partes. Se escapan y ponían de buen humor a todo el mundo, se encontró haciéndole eco a los coros en su cabeza y se entretuvo un rato siguiendo la letra de _Dizzy, Miss Lizzy. _Dio algunas vueltas por la primera planta antes de rendirse y decidirse a buscar a Helga desde las alturas. Felizmente eran pisos que se sostenían en el semi techado del primero, si se acercaba a los bordes tendría una visión panorámica.

Subía despacio, distraído y con ganas de encontrar a Helga, la verdad, porque quería ver el libro y porque ya sería hora de regresar con sus abuelos y con los inquilinos. Quizá, _porque es mi cumpleaños_, podría convencer a la rubia de acompañarlo a una incómoda cena familiar. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

—¡Arnold!

Dio un respingo y se detuvo en medio de la ancha escalera.

—¿Mary?

La chica sonrió. Era considerablemente más alta que él, un poco pretenciosa, pero agradable finalmente. Tenía el cabello castaño, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, y los ojos de color chocolate. Arnold se había rendido de salir con ella un montón de tiempo atrás, luego del fiasco y de la confesión apresurada cuando el colegio les había permitido tener cuentas de correo electrónico a cada uno. Luego, un día después de un especialmente exitoso juego de beisbol, Gerald se la había presentado. Ella se había olvidado de todo, claro. Era bueno, supuso, porque era una chica muy bonita y ahora parecía más fácil de tratar. Caminaron toda la tarde y luego que quedar para el fin de semana, las cosas se dieron con más y más naturalidad.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Le dijo con entusiasmo y se acercó a darle un abrazo y un ligero beso en la mejilla—. Llamé a tu casa, pero me dijeron que habías salido y que no sabían a qué hora ibas a volver.

—Sí, bueno, no pensaba demorarme tanto. —Titubeó—. Gracias.

—No seas tonto. —Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Tengo tu regalo en mi casa, ahora tenía que comprar unas revistas a mi mamá. ¿Te parece si voy más tarde?

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. —Accedió apurado. Supuso que la mirada insistente exigía algún tipo de explicación, se sentía presionado y extrañamente culpable mientras elaboraba su respuesta—. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

—Si insistes. —Su sonrisa se pronunció todavía más—. ¿Y qué hacías por aquí?

_Bueno._

—Er… estoy buscando un regalo con una compa… con una amiga.

—¿Un regalo?

—Sí. —Se encogió de hombros—. No me preguntes para quién.

—Oh, pero ahora tengo que saber.

—Sí, lo supuse. —Suspiró, todavía incómodo con la idea—. Es para mí.

—Para ti. —Repitió burlona—. Qué gran amiga.

—De hecho, creo que es una buena idea. —Respondió rápido, sintiendo que debía defender a Helga aunque no estaba seguro si Mary la estaba atacando—. Tenemos gustos diferentes y quiere asegurarse de comprarme algo que me guste.

Sí, eso sonaba plausible.

—Ya veo. —Concedió suavemente—. Pues parece un montón de trabajo.

—No, ha sido divertido. —Contestó por inercia—. No pasamos tiempo juntos muy a menos.

—¿No?

Había algo en la expresión, todavía sonriente, de Mary que no terminaba de cuadrar. Arnold quiso preguntar, pero los interrumpió una tercera voz.

—No. —Soltó cortante—. Te has demorado una barbaridad en entrar, cabeza de balón.

Mary frunció el ceño y Arnold se alegró. _Helga había vuelto._

—Me distraje. —Se acomodó en el barandal de la escalera de forma que no estuviese dándole la espalda a ninguna de las dos. Helga que bajaba con un par de libros en las manos y Mary que subía con una bolsa llena de revistas—. Helga, ella es Mary.

—La conozco. —Dijo con simpleza—. Qué tal.

—Me halagas, mucho gusto Helga. —Contestó aburrida—. Yo no te recuerdo de ninguna parte.

Eso no fue amable. Arnold le lanzó una mirada a la rubia, Helga no parecía afectada.

—Seguramente. —Sonrió—. Estoy en la clase de informática. Tú eres la asistente del profesor, ¿no es cierto?

Arnold volteó a mirar a Mary gratamente sorprendido.

—Lo soy, sí, me alegra que te acuerdes de mi. —Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Debo haber dejado una muy buena impresión.

—La dejaste sí. —Contestó inmediatamente y con el tono burlón.

Arnold avecinó la tormenta. Se tensó en su lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No fuiste tú la que se explotó un globo de goma de mascar en la cara?

Un largo e incomodísimo silencio.

—Debes haberte confundido de persona. —Contestó con sequedad. Las mejillas estaban rojas.

—Yo creo que no. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero qué sabré yo, a lo mejor estaba distraída.

—Sí, me lo parece.

—Te lo parece. —Repitió sarcástica—. En fin, no era mi intención meterme en lo que sea que estuviesen discutiendo. Me voy a pagar esto. Te veo abajo, Arnoldo. Hasta la siguiente clase, Mary Margaret.

—Adiós.

Helga bajó silbando los tonos de la nueva canción que había comenzado. _Oh! Darling, please believe me, I'll never do you no harm. _Su silbido, sin embargo, era más alegre. Casi convertía las letras de la canción en otra cosa. _Oh! Darling._

—¿Helga Pataki es tu amiga? —Preguntó Marry desconcertada una vez que los silbidos de la rubia dejaron de oírse—. Sabes que es absolutamente insoportable, ¿verdad?

—No sé si insoportable. —Arrugó el ceño—. Pensé que no la conocías.

—Me acabo de acordar. —Explicó sin darle importancia—. Y sí, lo es. Nunca sigue las instrucciones de clase y siempre está haciendo ruido.

No le parecía difícil de creer.

—Lo sé. —No, en realidad no lo sabía—. Hace lo mismo en los demás cursos.

—Ahí está. —Se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha, como si Arnold estuviese dándole la razón.

—Le va bien en todos. —Se aclaró la garganta—. En todos los que llevamos juntos, al menos. Quizá no tanto en álgebra. Helga es bastante agradable cuando llegas a conocerla.

—Dijiste que no pasabas tiempo con ella.

—Lo sé, es extraño, ¿verdad? —Contestó más seguro—. Pensaba invitarla a cenar hoy en la noche. Podremos conversar y entenderás de qué te hablo.

Era innecesario. Muy innecesario, la verdad, pero la espontaneidad no podía detenerse.

—No, gracias.

—¿No vas a venir?

—Me parece que no. —Ya no sonreía, su expresión se había vuelto dura, quizá molesta. Arnold presentía que había hecho algo mal—. Creo que te entregaré el regalo el lunes. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Seguramente estaba molesta. No entendía por qué, pero en otra ocasión la hubiese seguido. Seguramente se hubiese disculpado por lo que no sabía y con la esperanza de enterarse en alguna conversación honesta. Mary Margaret era muy bonita, después de todo, inteligente, ingeniosa, algo pretenciosa, pero interesante. No tendrían por qué dejar de salir, en las tardes o los sábados en la mañana. Incluso a Gerald le parecía buena idea. Pero entonces tendría que seguir a Mary Margaret hasta el segundo piso. Se demoraría en encontrarla, pero al menos podrían hablar. Tendría que seguirla en un día en el que está siguiendo exclusivamente a Helga. No le parecía bien. Ah, claro, es que no estaba saliendo con Helga. Igual ya lo tenía decidido desde el comienzo.

* * *

_Inútil_. Le había cambiado el nombre de registro al propósito. Era la decimosexta vez que marcaba y el inútil todavía no se dignaba a contestarle la llamada. Cortó por lo sano. Llamó a Phoebe y tuvo que esperar tres largos y exasperantes pitidos antes de que le contestara.

—¿Helga? —Su voz sonaba tímida, culpable. _Traidora_—. Lo siento mucho.

—Después. —Le dijo irritada—. ¿Ya está todo listo o tengo que matar al idiota del afro?

—Más o menos.

—Sí, bueno, tienen cuarenta minutos como máximo.

—¿Una hora?

—El cobarde de Gerald está usándote porque sabe que lo asesinaré, ¿verdad? —Bufó indignada—. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo en el techo?, ¿le están bajando la luna y las estrellas?

—No… —Dudó—. Pero es sorprende que hayas adivinado la decoración.

—No puede ser. ¿Y cómo es que Rhonda no se está muriendo?

—Rhonda lo aprobó, de hecho…

—¡No me importa! —Se exasperó—. Cuarenta minutos y lo dejaré en la puerta de su casa. —Replicó sarcástica—. Alguien tiene que recibirlo y todo eso.

—Pero Helga…

—Hasta la luego, Phoebe. —Se aseguró que su tono sonara a advertencia antes de colgar.

Estaba teniendo un fin de semana insoportable. Había comenzado bien. Un helado y con la agenda ocupaba para no pensar que era el cumpleaños de Arnold. El chico que le gustaba, como si necesitara más presentaciones. Ridículo, por cierto, pero qué ganaba negándolo. Le molestaba la soberana cursilería del hecho, pero podía vivir con sus sentimientos. Lo que le parecía increíble, además, era lo fácilmente manipulable que era. No sólo había accedido a distraerlo toda la tarde, sino que también le había comprado un regalo. ¡Un regalo que de todas maneras le iba a comprar, pero que sea anónimo!, tenía una boca muy suelta, lo admitía. No le hubiese costado elaborar cualquier mentira y no se le había ocurrido mejor cosa que decirle la verdad de subconsciente y consiente y todo eso. Se negaba, eso sí, a admitir que había sido una tarde absolutamente maravillosa. ¡Con Arnold y en su cumpleaños!, caminando por el centro comercial, bromeando y comiendo pastrami. Tuvo que pellizcarse un par de veces para reconocer que no era un sueño. Quizá no tenía tanta mala suerte. TANTA. Sólo tenía que olvidar el incidente en la tienda de ropa. Pequeño, insignificante y _mataría_ a cualquier que se atreviese a decir lo contrario (Arnold incluido). Ah claro, también tendría que olvidar a Mary Margaret.

Pequeña arpía entrometida. Tan castaña ella, oliendo siempre a goma de mascar y diciéndole a todo el mundo que salía con Arnold. No tenía vergüenza. La odiaba como a todas las demás, pero más que a las demás porque ella de hecho _disfrutaba_ salir con Arnold. Había decidido no entrometerse. No por ellos claro, le importaba un carajo el amor altruista que miraba desde lejos (oh, ironía). Por los chismes. Todo el mundo estaba atento a cualquier actitud que no fuese de puro cinismo. Tenía una imagen que cuidar, además. _Además_. Y estaba esa cosa, _esa_, que le estrujaba el pecho de vez en cuando. Si Arnold salía con Mary Margaret era porque le gustaba. Le gustaba y debía ser mucho si ya llevaban varios meses viéndose empalagosamente en los pasillos y los fines de semana. _Viéndose_ delante de todo el mundo y después de que Mary Margaret lo había rechazado. A Helga le molestaba que Arnold no tuviese dignidad. Eso, le daba pena. Pena y se moriría antes que admitir que era por algo más.

—Helga. —Una mano en su hombro. Dio el salto más acrobático y espectacular que había dado en toda su vida.

—¡AY! —Se alejó tres pasos—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿es que no sabes ser normal y dejarte ver sin asustar a la gente?

Le latía el corazón en la garganta.

—Parece que no. —Le lanzó una mirada extraña—. Te estuve llamando.

—Estaba distraída. —Se sonrojó y la ansiedad hizo que le comenzaran a sudar las palmas de las manos.

—Seguro.

—Déjame tranquila. —Respondió de mal talante. Apretó las asas de la bolsa de plástico que tenía en la mano derecha y al final decidió no alargar más lo inevitable—. Hey, aquí, toma. Si no te gusta eres un cabezón con el peor gusto de la historia.

—Gracias, me alegra que dejes que tenga mi opinión. —Intentó ser sarcástico, pero el agradecimiento le salió entusiasta. Tomó la bolsa y le sorprendió que el libro estuviese envuelto en papel de regalo. Era azul con un listón dorado. Miró a Helga, pero ella estaba ocupada mirando un escaparate de revistas. Supuso que no debía presionarla y decidió abrir el regalo con cuidado.

—Es papel, Arnoldo, sólo lo tienes que rasgar.

—Lo siento, es el primer regalo que me has dado, quiero guardarlo.

—¿Eh? —Replicó desconcertada—. Sí, sí, sabes, tengo que ir… sí, ya, tú sólo termina de… nos encontramos por allá. —Señaló la sección infantil con un gesto vago y se fue, apresurada.

El libro era pequeño y grueso, de tapas duras y marrones, con las puntas metidas en triángulos de cuero y con reflejos dorados que se parecían al pan de oro. Las hojas eran color hueso, gruesas y con la tipografía clara y grande. Pasó los dedos por las letras de la portada y poco a poco el olor inconfundible de libro nuevo le fue llenando los sentidos. _Viaje al centro de la tierra_ de Julio Verne. Había escuchado hablar de él en las clases de literatura. Nunca le prestó mucha atención, pero parecía interesante. Pasó las hojas con mucho cuidado y se detuvo un momento en el criptograma dibujado entre las primeras. Eso le pareció interesante. Se adelantó un poco más, justo al comienzo del capítulo ocho cuando un párrafo llamó su atención.

_La pasé soñando con precipicios enormes, presa de un espantoso delirio. Me sentí vigorosamente asido por la mano del profesor, y precipitado y hundido en los abismos. Me veía caer al fondo de insondables precipicios con esa velocidad creciente que van adquiriendo los cuerpos abandonados en el espacio. Mi vida no era otra cosa que una interminable caída. _

Qué distinto de la poesía. De las metáforas, de Emily y de los símbolos que no llegaba a comprender. Una pesadilla, el vértigo y lo entendía perfectamente porque él también había tenido pesadillas tenebrosas. Caídas por barrancos interminables, en medio de gritos y de llamados desesperados. Dónde podría caerse y encontrarlos, dónde se acabaría el eco. Le recordó la búsqueda que no comenzaba. Le habían dado ganas de leer el libro.

_Oh ain't she nice_. Parpadeó. La música se había elevado un grado y ahora no veía a Helga por ningún lado. Guardó el libro de nuevo en la bolsa y avanzó hasta el mostrador donde estaban las cajas registradoras. _When you look her over once or twice. _Empezó a tararear en su cabeza. Si tuviese una mesa cerca, tamborilearía los dedos para seguir el ritmo de la guitarra. _Yes I ask you very confidentially_. Dio un par de vueltas por los estantes y le entró la incertidumbre del abandono. Helga no sería capaz de dejarlo ahí, solo, luego de haberle comprado el regalo. No, de ninguna manera. ¿Dónde se había metido?, a lo mejor era una broma. No le sorprendía. _Ain't she nice?_ Quizá eran los Beatles que se ponían sarcásticos.

_Oh I repeat__  
Well don't you think that's kind of neat?  
Yes I ask you very confidentially:  
Ain't she sweet?_

La encontró agachada junto a una pila de libros acomodado en el centro. Estaba revisando un libro de fotografía y parecía ensimismada en las imágenes. Se le ocurrió que podía escabullirse desde atrás para asustarla. Para terminar lo que no había terminado en la mañana. Se rindió antes de comenzar porque recordó que Helga siempre encontraba la manera de arruinarle los planes más avezados. Caminó desde atrás, sin embargo, siguiendo las líneas de la página y preguntándose si de verdad estaba ocupada o sólo estaba pasando el tiempo para evitar un momento embarazoso. La imagen era de la noche absoluta, con una gran luna llena que iluminaba sin iluminar y que reinaba en el vacío. Helga pasaba los dedos por los bordes de la circunferencia y murmuraba para sí misma. Trató de no hacer ruido mientras se acercaba, quería escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Ya varías veces la había encontrado hablando sola.

_Oh hermosa Selene en el cielo índigo,_

_espejo de las estrellas lejanas e iluminadas,_

_motivo que inspira los desiertos de mi alma,_

_en ti confío mi búsqueda._

_Tú que lo observas todo en tu palacio infinito,_

_me dirás…_

—Perdona, ¿vas a querer que te lo envuelva? —Preguntó uno de los vendedores con amabilidad. Tanto Arnold como Helga le lanzaron miradas llenas de irritación.

—No. Así estoy bien, gracias. —Contestó Helga con sequedad y cerró el libro sin muchas ceremonias, se lo entregó y se giró en su lugar—. ¡ARNOLD!

El vendedor decidió retirarse.

—Hey… —Saludó sin muchas ganas.

—¿Me escuchaste? —Preguntó con el tono agudo, se había puesto pálida de repente.

—No. —Mintió de inmediato—. Estaba buscándote… como parece que me toca hacer por el día de hoy.

—Entonces, ¿no me escuchaste, verdad? —Soltó una risita nerviosa—. Genial, ya vámonos, se está haciendo tarde. —Se movió hacia la salida, pero Arnold la tomó del brazo.

—Espera, el libro, muchas gracias. —Le sonrió—. ¿Por qué me has comprado este?

Dio un resoplido descreído, ya casi parecía ella misma nuevamente.

—Llevamos la misma clase de literatura, Arnoldo. —Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca burlona—. Sé que no has leído a Julio Verne.

—No me digas.

—El profesor te hizo una pregunta y contestaste pensando que era un poeta.

—Yo… espera. —Lo recordó de pronto—. No puede ser.

—Sí, bueno, no me sorprende. Deberías leer más.

—¿Y lo compraste sólo por eso?

—¿Por qué más?

—Gracias, Helga. —Repitió algo desanimado.

—Sí, ya vámonos zopenco. —Dijo incómoda.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio hasta la parada del autobús. Tuvieron mejor suerte que en la mañana, no había casi nadie y todos los asientos desde la mitad hasta el final estaban vacíos. Pasaron un eterno segundo de indecisión, pero al final se sentaron juntos. Helga al lado de la ventana y Arnold para el lado del pasillo. El conductor no escuchaba la radio, así que el sonido era mecánico y aburrido, la fricción de las ruedas con el asfalto, las bocinas de los demás autos y los murmullos quedos de los que conversaban a secretos o conversaban por el celular.

Helga sabía porque Arnold era muy obvio. Sabía porque lo había observado toda su vida. Sabía porque le gustaba y tenía cierta debilidad (una gran debilidad) por sus expresiones más tristes. Ayudaba el paseo monótono y el aire melancólico del silencio. Era el cumpleaños de Arnold y todo se veía tan triste y solitario. Tan parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrada. No le pareció justo aunque Arnold fuese un zopenco cerebro de ladrillos de lo peor. Se armó de valor y de toda la intrepidez que les sobraba a los Pataki para coger todo el aire que podía con sus pulmones y comenzó a hablar sin ponerse demasiados filtros.

—No te compré el libro sólo porque seas un cabeza de balón sin ningún tipo de gusto por el arte. —Bromeó con la voz débil.

Arnold dio un respingo y volteó el rostro hacia ella, en silencio.

—Tengo gustos bastante malos. —Dijo con suavidad—. Quizá puedas enseñarme.

—Podría, claro. —Le salió la burla a medias—. Tú quieres viajar, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí.

—A veces te miro. —Se sonrojó—. Cuando estoy aburrida en clase y todos están fingiendo estudiar… en geografía. Sé que eres el único al que le interesa.

_Sé que eres el único que debe buscar a sus padres._

—Yo también. Te miro cuando recitas poesía en clase.

Es que en los cumpleaños siempre pasaban cosas extraordinarias.

—En el libro… ya sabes, el título. Es un viaje imposible. —Carraspeó—. No tenía que detenerse en eso, ¿sabes?, algunos viajes son imaginarios. Algunos viajes se comienzan en los sueños. Quizá Julio Verne podría haber ido al centro de la tierra.

—Quizá pudo ir acompañado. —Le sonrió de medio lado.

—Hay viajes que uno tiene que hacer por su cuenta, Arnoldo. —Arrugó el ceño—. No seas llorica.

—¿No querrás ir al centro de la tierra tú sola?

_Tú vas a dónde se te da la gana Pataki. Sola, debes estar bromeando._

—Ya he ido a la Luna. —Se encogió de hombros—. Uno sobrevive.

—Me gustaría más poder vivir. Me sentiría mal si no pudiese disfrutar del centro de la tierra.

—Cuando lo hagas, —_cuando te vayas Arnold_—, el libro podría servirte de guía.

—Lo llevaré. Es un regalo que no se consigue en cualquier parte.

A Helga se le alborotaba el estómago.

—Cierto, muy cierto, quizá haya esperanza para ese cerebro tuyo. —La voz le salió cantarina, dulce para sus estándares.

—¿Habrá esperanza, también, para tu mal carácter?

—Yo que sé Arnoldo, tú eres quien se va al centro de la tierra. —Resopló—. Ya me contarás si encuentras algo interesante.

—Te traeré algo, para ganarle a tu regalo.

—Nunca le ganarás a mi regalo. —Sentenció con arrogancia—. Eres muy pelmazo para encontrar algo tan genial como lo mío.

—No sigas, Helga, me llenas de halagos.

—Lo sé, Arnoldo. Estoy siendo amable porque es un día inusual.

—No me digas.

Sonreían los dos, mirando al frente, cada uno divertido en el eco de las respuestas del otro. Mecidos por la velocidad del vehículo, sentados en un mismo asiento estrecho que les obligaba a rozarse los codos. Ya no daban ganas de hablar, pero Helga se animó a terminar el viaje antes de que se le acabara la valentía.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cabeza de balón.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Retoños me paso rapidito. **No era lógico que se amaran para toda la vida. Espero que sepan entender que no me gusta forzar nada. He tomado varios clichés para este capítulo, si me los enlistan les hago una viñeta de lo que quieran. Les haré un apéndice chiquitito para que no se queden con la duda, porque soy buena, pero por ahora este es el final. Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya actualizaré, sé que están impacientes y los entiendo perfectamente. Llevo esperando dos años para la actualización del último capítulo de un fanfic que me gusta mucho. No les haré esperar tanto, pero les pido mucha paciencia, me temo que no estaré libre en mucho rato. MUCHO rato. Tengo dos exposiciones, varios exámenes, presentación de avance de tesis, monografías... cada vez que me acuerdo me deprimo. Igual, sepan que avanzo todo, a paso de tortuga, pero lo avanzo.

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEW. **

Respuesta a los anónimos.

**Nuleu Strack. **Awwww qué bonita eres cariño, equivócate lo que se te de la gana. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado el regalo!, espero que no odies mucho los finales abiertos. Te mando todo mi cariño de oso y espero leerte pronto. Fuerza con los estudios ;)

**Polly. **Aw Polly, eres de mis favoritas. Siempre estoy esperando tu review. Verás que sí, estoy enojada por el troll, pero qué se le hace. Igual no ha pasado nada, así que sigo cruzando los dedos. Ojalá te haya gustado el final y perdona que no te pueda sorprender con actualizaciones más seguidas. Trataré, estate segura de eso. Muchos besos ;)

**luckybumber7. **¡Ya está aquí!, cuéntame qué te pareció ;)

**rybuvano. **Me halagas cariño, pero no he leído nada parecido a lo mío. Muchas gracias por las porras y yo te deseo toda la felicidad que puedas conseguir. Muchos abrazos, nos vemos prontito en otra actualización ;)

Voy rápido como siempre, pero me muero de sueño y si no subo esto ahora, no lo subiré nunca. Les agradezco mucho los ánimos y los halagos que no me merezco. Perdonen que ande apurada últimamente, pero sino no me daría tiempo a subir nada. Ya falta poco para que lleguen las vacaciones. Todo con fe.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
